The Black Spirit
by green rupee
Summary: The blackspirit, a mysterious person who's helping people of Balbadd at night, What is that person hiding? A past story comes out... Kind of AU (SPOILERS)


**Hi! This is possibly a kind of AU because of the characters but it contains spoilers too… It's like a what would happen if…**

**I DONT own any of the characters!**

**Enjoy!**

No one could handle this anymore.

Watching fight that black haired magi was terrifying, the only thing they knew about him was his name, Judal.

Alibaba tried to stop him with his fire Djinn, but he was no match for the powerful magi

Morigiana and the others were only able to watch, as they couldn't interfere in such a fight. Now trying to defeat Ugo, Aladdin's giant friend, the older magic used his ice magic as the little boy tried to stop Ugo forgetting injured even more than he was at the moment.

Morgiana couldn't watch that anymore, she knew that she interfered, she would be useless and she would get hurt too. Ugo was really injured and he seemed he couldn't protect Aladdin anymore.

That was going to be the last attack; Judal summoned a big amount of magoi, ready to kill Aladdin.

He ran onto him ready to kill him but his attack was blocked by a small and thin blade, at the time they crashed, a big light appeared provoking a big explosion.

Sinbad and the others protected themselves and when most of the ash stopped, they looked at the place of the explosion and they saw them in the same position. Aladdin was behind a person whose face and body was covered with a cape. The only thing that was visible in his face was the seriousness in his mouth. Judal had a shocked expression across his face, like if he had seen a ghost.

Wha-! What are you doing here?! I thought you were dead!

The person in the capped moved his face as if he was saying a no, and a small smile could be seen across that face. The person got closer to Judal and said something to him in the ear. They separated and the older magi got closer to Aladdin.

I.. I'm sorry

Huh?

You saved a friend a while ago, I'm sorry for attacking you

Everyone was confused of what had just happened, first another magi appeared and started attacking and then a mysterious guy saved Aladdin and now Judal was saying sorry…

A shout for the older magi was heard:

Look out!

Ugo started to fight again, Judal quickly grabbed the cape man and dragged him with him at the time Ugo was about to crush them both.

Are you all right?

The guy in the cap nodded in agreement as he or she stood up next to Morgiana who was taking care of Alibaba at the moment.

Aladdin tried to stop Ugo by telling him that the fight was over, that he had apologized, but it was useless. Meanwhile Judal was jut trying to protect himself.

As the battle continued, the black haired magi, was getting desperate and summoned his ice magic again

I'll end this now!

No! Wait-!

Judal summoned again his ice magic and he made a sharp shape of ice. The ice went through Ugo's body.

-No! Ugoo!

- I won. - said the black haired man with a psychotic look on his face, but…

Ugo quickly grabbed him and crushed him with his bare hands. Everyone was shocked. Silence could be heard. The only audible sound was Judal's bones being crushed and Aladdin's pleadings for Ugo to stop.

Ugo stopped… he let go Judal, and the older magi fell to the ground, like a doll.

No one could say a thing. The wind blew and as some of the other persons tried to attend all the people that were hurt in the explosion, a strange shape could be seen.

Flying carpets with various people were there. Morgiana was confused of seeing someone like them there.

A small young girl with pink eyes and long, dark pink hair pinned up with a strange object, she seemed to be royalty.

Oh poor of Judal, can you cure him right now? - The girl said to one of his companions.

He has some broken bones, he'll be alright in a few weeks, but what do we do with the rest of them princess?

Kill them…

When she turned around, she saw the cape guy and when their eyes connected, the guy in the cape turned around and jumped to the building, He was fast and he had agility to do that, a mysterious and agile person who was hiding himself for some reason. A man's voice above their heads was heard:

Don't let him escape!-

As soon as he finished saying that, a lot of arrows flied in the sky towards his direction. He smirked and dodged every arrow one by one but as he was going out of sight, the last archer threw his arrow…

_Spack!_

The arrow went to his left arm, as everyone say that, the cape man went out of sight. The young girl above said:

I don't have time for this, let' go.

The disappeared as soon as they came; leaving a lot of confused, injured and shocked people inside.

What almost no one knew, was that they had the privilege to be saved by the famous black spirit…

**And what do you think guys? Was it ok? This was the first chapter… hope you liked it; don't forget to review this story! See you next chapter!**


End file.
